Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
by TakerV1
Summary: One diehard fan recounts the events of the GBA game with new detail, and even a somewhat expanded plot. Relive the characters, the adventure, and the magic of the great game.
1. Chapter 1

**C****HAPTER**** 1 **

**Of Smith and Link**

It was a time of prosperity for Hyrule. Nestled in a valley under the great might of Mount Crenel, the country knew no more than peace and prosperity. It had been decades since the great hero of old took the Golden Light and the Sacred Blade from the beings known as the Picori. It had been decades, since any evil or shadows crept across the lands. But now was a new time for a new evil was rising. An evil that yearns to take the gift of the Golden Light and turn it against the Hylians…

On the one-hundredth year anniversary of evil's first defeat, the Hylians held a yearly festival, dedicated to the Picori who very well may have saved all of Hyrule. It was a warm day; as the first splashes of orange light crept across Hyrule, from the Veil Falls to the swamps of the Castor Wilds, all were in celebration. Castle Town was being decorated for the great festival, and not even before the sun rose above the mighty trees of the Minish Forest the festivities were ready.

South of Castle Town, in a beautiful field will streams and ponds nearby, lived the greatest blacksmith alive in Hyrule. His name, ironically, happened to be Smith. Now Smith lived a life of peace, along with his grandson and apprentice who is named Link. Link is a courages and kind child, even at the age of eleven he shows great promise in almost everything he does. However, Link's heroic flaw is laziness and his rash, Ute lateral way of thinking. Yet still, the child was good a heart and a dear friend of Princess Zelda, the young heir to the Hylian Throne.

Light began to bathe over Hyrule, yet it was still somewhat early. The young princess was walking southward from Castle Town. Wind blew the grasses of South Hyrule Field. Not too far in the distance, Zelda saw a small, yet quaint little house sitting atop a low ridge. She walked along the rocky walls of the ridge and soon it was north of her. She walked up a low, gradual hill towards the front of the house. The sun began to raise high above all of Hyrule.

From within the house, Smith heard a knock on the door. He was working over an anvil shaping at sword into perfect form. After hammering it one last time, he put his hammer down and left the sword on the anvil. Smith opened the door and Zelda walked in. Smith nodded:

"Good morning your highness," he said, bowing slightly.

"Hello Smith is Link here right now?" she asked.

"Yes, the lad was up late helping me last night. Hold on a second…" Smith went over to a staircase, "Link, time to get up boy!!!" he bellowed up the stairs.

On the second floor, Link awoke abruptly. He sat up and looked around as his eyes adjusted to the light. Link ran his hands through his thick, untamed blonde hair. He got out of bed pulled on his green tunic and some brown boots. After getting dressed he put a belt on and went downstairs. Link rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs and it took a second to realize Zelda was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Link!" Zelda said excitedly, a smile crossing her face. "Are you ready to go?" For the life of him, Link could not remember what she was talking about. He thought hard but the answer never came. "Remember Link, The Picori Festival."

Link remembered now, how could he have forgotten. Zelda laughed then went ahead of Link outside. Just as Link went to follow her he felt Smith grab his shoulder. Link turned around and he saw a look of extreme seriousness upon his face. Silently, Smith beckoned to the other room and he headed that way. Link hesitated, double-taking for a moment to look towards Zelda, the he followed after Smith.

In the workroom Smith walked over to the anvil he had been working over before Zelda showed up. He grabbed the newly tempered sword and put it in a plain brown sheath. Turning to Link, Smith handed him the sword.

"Link," he began. "This sword is to go with you to Castle Town, as you know; they present the winner of the sword fighting tournament with one of my swords every year. Make sure it gets there, the King is an old friend of mine and I'd hate for something to ruin the ceremony." As he spoke Link attached the sheath to his belt. He ran his hand over the handle then looked back over at Smith. He continued to speak, "Link, I know you and Zelda have bee childhood friends, but she is a princess. Watch after her and make sure nothing happens, okay?"

Again Link nodded and Smith smiled. He beckoned for Link to take his leave. Link silently walked out of the house, still eyeing the hilt of the sword at his side. As he left the house Zelda was already at the bottom of the ridge, and he ran to catch her…


	2. Chapter 2

**C****HAPTER**** 2 **

**Of T****he**** P****icori**** F****estival**

Zelda did not wait for Link. Even as he reached the bottom of the ridge Zelda had turned north, heading to the southern gate of Castle Town. As she passed under a large Oak tree she turned around to see Link in chase. She stopped and smiled. Link's hair was flowing as he ran, he was laughing. "Link hurry up!" she called out to him.

Link laughed loudly now and Zelda returned the laughter back at him. It was a site to behold, two innocent children, enjoying their lives. The sun was now high over Hyrule and it was getting warm. Beads of sweat ran down Link's brow; he caught up to Zelda and wiped his head. Zelda nodded towards the gate to Castle Town which was visible in the distance. Just across a small field covered in brushes, yet lacking any trees at all. Quickly Zelda made a dash for the gate and Link was left in pursuit once more.

As they entered town bright streamers were hung from building to building. Colorful tents were set up all over town and crowds of people were out enjoying the festivities. Most of the action was in the center of town, here was where all the action really was. Music filled the air and Link saw a troupe playing several instruments atop the large staircase that leads to the north gate. Before he could realize it, Zelda was gone among the sea of people. Link glanced at his side, Smith's sword was still there, at least he had half of what he needed.

Link began to search around the stalls, hearing bits and pieces of conversation. Soon he came across Zelda sitting on a blanket with a bunch of younger children. An elderly man was in a seat, the children's and Zelda's eyes on him. Link came in late, but he knew the story.

"Now children, the Picori, whom the festival is dedicated too, are tiny creatures. Yet some say that at certain times they will reveal themselves to good little boys and girls. And they say if your really lucky, they just might leave you something, maybe even a few rupees!"

The children were gasping out "oohs" and "aws" the entire time. Link saw the intense looks upon their faces and smiled. Zelda got up and walked over to Link. "Oh I just love the ancient fairy tales don't you Link?" Before he could answer however Zelda's attention was elsewhere, "Oh what's that over there!!!" and once more she ran off once more.

This time Link didn't bother to chase her this time. Rather he looked around town, yet nothing seemed to intrigue him. Soon however, Link came across a small group of men talking. They looked like fighters, so Link decided to eavesdrop: "So did you catch the tournament this year?" said a strong looking man in karate gear.

"Yeah, quite the show this year." Responded a fat man with a dark beard.

"How about that new kid, never seen anyone like him before." Said the strong man.

"I'll say, he couldn't have been any older than 16 that one. I've never even seen such a skill swordfighter, especially at his age."

"Can't argue with that, not even the blacksmith's grandson is that good of a fighter."

Link snorted, yet the men seemed to not hear. It was at this time, the third man spoke. Until this time he had been quiet. He was a tall, thin man, and at his side was a sword. "I'll tell you what though, I'm glad I didn't have to fight that kid. He used techniques that not even the Blade Brothers know. Greatblade would be rolling over in his grave if he saw what that kid did."

The others murmur a bit and Link walked off. He was upset he missed the sword fighting tournament this year. Many had speculated who would win now that Swiftblade, the youngest of the Blade Brothers, had retired. Smith had also won that same tournament in his youth. Link dreamed of winning that tournament one day, but he rarely had time to train due to his work with Smith. Link was deep in his own thoughts, then he heard a scream from the south end of town.

Link ran that way and saw Zelda at a booth. He shoved his way through the crowd and stood next to Zelda. Pina, and local fruits vendor, was running the booth and ringing the bell loudly. "We have a winner! The young and lovely Princess Zelda" he said. Zelda was beaming and Link smiled too. "Now then Princess, what will it be;" First he pulled out a giant rupee, "This amazing valuable rupee," then he pulled out a heart shaped rock, "This pretty gem," and lastly he pulled out a small dirty shield, "Or this shield."

Zelda didn't even hesitate and said, "I want the shield!"

Everyone gasped and Pina looked amazed, "Princess are you sure?" he asked. "Wouldn't you rather have the rupee or the pretty rock? What would a Princess want a dirty old shield for?"

"Because I want it," she replied confidently. Pina shrugged his shoulders and handed Zelda the shield. As the crowd dispensed he put away the other two prizes. Zelda handed Link the shield and smiled, "Here Link. Think of it as me saying thanks for all the years of friendship!" Link hesitated then took the shield. He smiled and strapped it to his back. "Come on Link, we gotta get to the castle!"

Link nodded in agreement and they headed to the north end of town. As they got further away the music faded, and once the passed the gate it could no longer be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**C****HAPTER**** 3 **

**Of The Coming of V****aati and the Breaking of the Picori Blade**

They came through the northern gate and looked out upon North Hyrule Field. Unlike it's counterpart, the south, North Hyrule Field has a long stone road leading northward to the castle. It passed north between a small grove of trees and stopped abruptly in a small plain. Grass stretched out in all directions, and in the center of the field were four trees, set up like a square.

Just ahead they could see the top of Castle Hyrule over the trees. Zelda smiled with glee, she was excited for the upcoming ceremony. Link continued up the stone path northwards towards the Castle, with Zelda following in suit. As they began to pass through the thicket of trees something came towards them, almost as if it had been shot from a distance. Worriedly they glanced around, but they couldn't see anything. Gingerly Zelda continued walking through the glade, then like lightning Link saw a small bush move.

Before he could react another of the projectiles speed towards Zelda and his her right in the gut. "Ow, that hurt!" She kneeled down and Link walked over to her. She was all right, she just seemed a tad embarrassed. "Link," she began, "Can you take care of that thing? Try using that shield or something!"

Link glanced back over at the group of shrubs; once more he saw one moving. He took the shield off his back and just as another nut came flying at him. With great reflexes he held the shield up and the nut hit it. To Link's astonishment the nut sped back to from whence it came. There was a collision and the bushes were broken up. After straining his eyes a bit, Link saw a small, wooden-like thing sitting there it was a Deku Scrub. Zelda got to her feet and they approached the Scrub, "What are you doing? That's no way to treat the Princes of Hyrule!"

The Scrub coward and looked up into her eyes, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It….It can talk?!" Zelda sounded astonished.

Now the Scrub approached Zelda and bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to open up a shop here, what with the festival going on. The thing is we Deku Scrubs tend to spit nuts when he speak, and I've accidentally chased off all my customers. I don't think I can do much business here, I'm going back home."

Without another word the Scrub buried himself underground and they never saw him again. "Poor guy, I feel sorry for him," Zelda said, "but that nut really hurt." Zelda glanced around and the sun was beginning to head towards the western horizon. "Link we need to hurry!"

Once more Link agreed with her, quickly they ran through the grove and across the field. They came to the large stone drawbridge that leads into Hyrule Castle. Torches were lit on the walls all day, Link looked on the mighty chains that would pull the bridge up every night. They crossed over and came into the massive courtyard just outside the castle's main gate. There were massive gardens and the place was covered in great hedges. Statues were scattered amongst the yard and guards patrolled the perimeters. Ahead of them was a short bald man wielding at wooden staff.

"Good, you've arrived!" he said. Zelda smiled and the short man bowed. Link has seen him a few times in the past, it was Potho, the minister to King Daltus, Zelda's father. "Princess please go on ahead, you need to get ready for the ceremony now."

Zelda sighed then turned to Link, she gave a faint, fake smile. "Okay, see you later Link," and she skipped off merrily towards the castle's entrance.

Potho now turned his attention to Link, "Now my boy, did you bring the sword." It took Link a second to remember, then he began to fiddle at the straps holding the sheath to his belt. After a moment he got them undone and he held up the sword, still in the sheath. He handed it to Potho to examined it. "Good, very good. Now Link, you're welcomed to stay for the ceremony if you'd like…"

Link didn't even hesitate and nodded; Potho smiled once more and lead Link into the castle…

Not too long later every noblemen and resident of Hyrule Castle had gathered in the courtyard. Outside the castle door Link stood next to Potho. Two soldiers stood by the doors and others lined the entire perimeter. Everyone else was scattered amongst the courtyard, leading a path in the middle.

Soon King Daltus and Zelda strode out of the castle; Zelda looked absolutely wonderful. She was wearing a more ornate and decorated dress than usual. She wore her bright blonde hair up and back and small strainds were draped down along her head. Following Daltus and Zelda came four more soldiers, carrying a large golden chest. Sticking out of the top Link saw part of a silver blade retreating into a purple hilt.

"Do you know what that is?" Potho quietly asked Link. Link shook his head and Potho began to speak. "That Link is the Sealed Chest. You see they say that when the Picori came down they gave the hero of men two things, and Golden Light and the Picori Blade. It is said Link, that the Golden Light survives along the lines of Royal Families females. In this day in age it is now know as the Lightforce. All that aside, for the Blade is why I tell you this story."

Link was listening intently to every word Potho said, "That is the same Blade the hero got from the Picori exactly one-hundred years ago. When the hero smote evil he used the Blade to lock the remaining minions and evils in the world into that very chest. The Blade works almost as a key, and there is no telling what doom would descend upon Hyrule if it were to be removed…"

Potho was quickly hushed for King Daltus now spoke, "It is with great honor," he began, "that I present the winner of this years sword fighting tournament. Hailing from far off lands I present to you this years Sword Fighting Champion….Vaati!"

There was a great hush now and slowly every turned their heads to the drawbridge. In walked a boy, no older than 18. He was wearing a dark purple cape, his robes were covered, however they appeared to be purple, dark green and brown. Atop his head he wore a similar dark purple cap, in the center was a red encrusted jewel. His hair was silver, and it went for great lengths down his back, with some of the bangs brushed in front, covering some of his face.

As he approached Link noticed he was very pale, yet at the same time his skin had a strange grayish complexion. The as he stood before King Daltus Link saw his eyes; fiery red they were, like the very gates of hell themselves. Within those eyes swam and orgy of mystery, malice, malevolence, hatred, cunning, and lust; a thirst that nothing save for the greatest powers could quench.

Daltus walked to the side and stood next to Zelda, leaving Vaati standing in front of the Chest. "Very good," he said in a high pitched, similar to that of a young boy. "I will now relive you of this Chest and it's contents. For within this Chest lies the greatest power known to man, the Lightforce!!!"

Everyone gasped and quickly Daltus called for guards to rush Vaati. Yet the young man had cat-like reflexes, he sprang back and looked angrily at Daltus. "Fool!" he screamed in his high voice. Quickly he shot out two small dark blue balls of light from his hands, the two guards were sent flying backwards. Two more rushed Vaati and he laughed mercilessly and maniacally. "I am the tournament winner! It is my right to touch the sword, you cannot deny me! Now, one-side!" Quickly Vaati sent out another blast so powerfull both guards went back and even Daltus was knocked off his head.

Vaati approached the sword now, passion burning in his eyes. He let out another long laugh then raised his hands. A large dark ball of energy formed over his head and it was swiftly projected at the Picori Blade. It broke in two and the Sealed Chest sprang open. Link covered himself with his shield and Zelda used a magical barrier around herself. Monsters poured out from the chest and even Vaati had to duck to escape their malice.

Everyone, save for Link, Zelda and Vaati has been knocked out. Vaati calmly walked over and examined the chest, he let out a small shriek. "This cannot be!" he screamed. "This Chest was said to hold more than a band of monsters. Where is the power promised to me?" Vaati had lost it and he was sending blast after blast to Hyrule Castle.

Another long moment past and the garden was covered in smoke. Vaati glanced at Zelda and smiled. "I guess I will hunt for the Lightforce by other means," he said coldly, "but in the meantime….I can't have the magical little Princess getting in my way now can it?" Slowly Vaati began to power up another ball of energy. As it charged Link ran in front of Zelda and took out the shield. "Oh please, don't make me laugh!" Vaati the sent the ball at Link, it hit him dead on and he was tossed to the side. Yet the ball sustained shape and continued right to Zelda. It hit her, but as Link looked back up he could not hear her voice. He only heard the cackle of Vaati's laughter and he saw the Sorcerer vanish. Soon, all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

** C****HAPTER**** 4 **

**O****f**** T****he**** C****harging of**** L****ink**

A whole day has passed. Yet already the worker at Castle Hyrule had begun to clean up and repair the damages done by Vaati to the courtyard. Within the walls, Link slowly awoke. It took him some to time to take in what he saw. The room had a thick red carpet and several others beds were located in various places around the room. Large green and turquoise curtains were hung from the windows, a chandelier hung in the center of the room.

He felt a throbbing pain in his head, what had happened? Link could hardly remember the events from yesterday. For a moment he gazed at the blue sheets on his bed then tosses them off. Quickly a nurse ran over to him, looking relieved. "Oh, you gave us quite a scare there young man!" she said. Link starred at her with a confused look on his face. "Well, it's not really your fault dear. Look, that kind man, of what was his name…oh yes Smith! That kind man Smith told me to tell you to find him in the King's chamber the moment you woke."

Link gasped, "Smith was here?" he thought. It all became clear the him, the events of yesterday. "Vaati, the mysterious sorcerer had broken the Picori Blade and opened the Sealed Chest. Then? Then what happened…?" Link had already sprung out of bed and ran towards the door in the corner of the room. "He attacked Zelda!" Link stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my god, he attacked Zelda," he thought to himself once more. He began to walk again and came right into the King's chamber.

Smith was standing in front of the King's throne, just off to the right. Smith caught a glimpse of Link out of the corner of his eye. "Link!" he whispered. "Link get over here now, the King is about to speak!" Hurriedly Link ran over and stood at Smith's side. Then he saw Zelda, she had been turned to stone. Vaati had turned her to stone! He heard himself gasp.

King Daltus glanced at Link, then out in front of him. An entire legion of soldiers were gathered, King Daltus began to speak: "People, Vaati has attacked us and turned my beloved Princess Zelda into stone. If we still had the Picori Blade we could reverse the curse, but Vaati utterly shattered half of it." Daltus paused. He hesitantly looked around the room, then at Link once more. "It is time I shared with you the true tale of the Picori and the Royal Family…"

Everyone gasped. Link went to speak, but suddenly Smith's gruff voice overtook his own. "Daltus, you can't mean the fairy tales? Those aren't true…they can't be."

"Smith my dear old friend, they are very true. The Picori did indeed come one century ago yesterday and bestow the hero of men with two things: The Picori Blade and the Lightforce. As it would hold, only those two things could undo Vaati's curse. One of them is destroyed, and few know where to find the Lightforce. That's what Vaati is seeking, the ultimate power. It would turn him into a God…"

"Then give me the broken sword. I can repair it-"

"No Smith you cannot." Daltus said this coldly, and Smith hung his head down. "The only people in this world who could fix the Picori Blade are those who made it, The Picori. Over the years we have kept small contact with them, they can be found in the Minish Woods southeast of here."

Suddenly one of the lead generals in attendance piped in, "Sir, the please allow me to dispatch my men there immediately! We can smoke out the Picori in no time!"

"I thank thee General, however as the fairy tales go, the Picori can only be seen by children."

"Why not send Link?" suggested Smith.

"I was hoping to," Daltus turned to Link and beckoned for him, "Child come before me." Link approached Daltus who took a moment to find his words. "Link, you and my daughter have been friends since a very young age. Look what that sorcerer did to her. Link, I ask you as a friend, to undertake this task for me. Take the shards of the Picori Blade and search for them in the Minish Woods." Link was hesitant and Daltus gave him a friendly smile.

"Link," Daltus continued, "If you do this you will not be alone. For I will give you this:" Daltus reached into his robe and withdrew the sword Smith had made. Vaati never had a chance to accept it before attacking everything. Link reached up and took the sword. He gazed at it's edges, it was truly one of Smith's finest works. A moment later Daltus handed Link the sheath and backed off to his throne.

He buckled the sheath to his belt then placed the sword back in his home. Link turned from Daltus and glanced at Smith. Smith saw the look of concern in Link's face and approached him. Once more Daltus stood up in his throne, "Now then my soldiers, while young Link searches for the Picori I order you to find Vaati! Put all of Castle Town on watch, let nothing in or out without interrogation."

Moments later the soldiers stormed off, Daltus turned and starred at his stone daughter. Smith look Link quietly to the large archway that lead to the main hall. "Link," he said softly. "Link you need to be brave. Remember I told you, it's your responsibility to save Zelda. And, here I have something for you." Smith took out a brown satchel.

Link took it and examined it. He secured on the other side of his belt and looked at Smith. Before he could even ask Smith knew the question, "Link that is a rare item. It is no ordinary satchel. It is called a hammerspace. In there you can hold countless items, and when you need one, just reach in and think of it, and you'll get it. Here, put the broken sword in there." With some hesitation Link put the broken sword in there, it fit perfectly. "Be careful Link, when Vaati opened the Sealed Chest monsters escaped. Save for the Castle and Castle Town, nowhere is safe. Don't hesitate to use that sword, understand?"

Link nodded his head. Smith grinned and put his hand on Link's shoulder. Slowly, Smith began to walk towards King Daltus, leaving Link alone. The young child began to head for the castle exit. As he went he fixed his shield and adjusted his sword. Soon he came out upon the courtyard, Vaati had done a lot of damage. Stone blocks and smoke still filled the area. Quickly Link hurried through the courtyard and over the drawbridge. His adventure had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

** C****HAPTER**** 5 **

**O****f**** E****lzo and the ****C****oming of**** L****ink to the**** F****orest**

It was just before noon and the sun was resting high over the castle now. The Minish Woods were southeast of Castle Town. Link decided it would be best to pass through Castle Town then head east from Southern Hyrule Field. Make his decision Link headed south across the small plains and into the grove where he and Zelda had encountered the Deku Scrub the day before. Soon he came out to the fields just near the North Gate to Castle Town.

However, Link could not get in. Large piles of rocks were blocking the gate and Link saw some works over near it. He approached them and a tall bald man began to walk towards him. The man looked strong, yet at the same time, aged, "he must be their foreman", Link concluded.

"Sorry kid, no one can pass through this gate right now. When all those damn monsters were released yesterday they broke the gate and these large chunk of stones got in the way. It'll take a while to move 'em out. Though, the road to the east is open, just head south by the Lon Lon Ranch and enter through the East Gate."

Link nodded and took off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the foreman get back to work. Now Link made his way eastward. He crossed the grassy plains swiftly. Suddenly in a clearing he saw some red octopus things. One of them saw Link and fired a large rock at him. However Link is headstrong and quick, he pulled out his shield and the rocky projectile broke upon it. Quickly Link charged at the Octorok and drove his sword into the things head.

It let out a quick squeal then vanished in a cloud of dark purple smoke. He crouched down behind a tree stump; the others had not seen him. Slowly now Link crept up behind the second one and sliced it right in the back. It died like the other one, and the third one spun around, firing a rock. Again Link blocked the rock and dispatched the monster; it too vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Knowing he was safe Link gained his bearings. To the north there was a ledge, and taking the road above it would lead him to the Veil Falls. He looked back now at Hyrule Castle which was growing small in the distance. A wind began to blow and Link turned back eastward, he found the road once more and continued onwards.

Soon he came between two ridges and saw, out in the distance, Lon Lon Ranch. It was past noon now and Link made his way towards the ranch. The road cut south, with the Ranch on the east, several roads broke off and cut eastwards to Lake Hylia. However, they were now impassable, probably because of the monsters. He continued heading southward and came across another pack of Octoroks. Quickly Link dispatched them like he had previously done. The road briefly cut east from here, and soon he came at a fork. Heading south would take him to the Eastern Hills and eastward was another road to Lake Hylia, but it too was blocked.

Link turned south and passes between some more ridges, he was now in the Eastern Hills. To the west Link saw a small farm in a field just beneath the ridge he was on. Link climbed down the ridge and continued southward a bit on the road. He came into another small grove, where the road would fork out two more ways. He could either head westward or eastward. The west road was blocked by some rocks, but it would lead him to either Castle Town or South Hyrule Field. The east road was open however, and it took Link over a small bridge into the Minish Forest.

The forest was dark, a feel fog hung over it. Tall trees stood along the border of the woods, and similar trees were located everywhere. Link slowly pressed onwards, passing between two regular sized trees. He came across a decently sized opening; to the north he saw a small pond. Link could see across, but he could not swim the length. Little did Link know the only way to reach that part of the forest was via the Lake Hylia Road.

Link continued eastwards and he came across a glade within the thicket of the woods. He saw two Octoroks, which he swiftly took out once more. Link noticed some of the trees had long, thorn-like vines growing along them. Evil had surely already reached this place. Soon Link came to a fork in the road, where the paths cut north and south.

First Link took the northern route, but only came across another pond. This one however had large ridges all along the other three sides; there was nothing here for him. Determined to press onward Link returned to the fork and took the south road. Here the trees began to become more spread out, yet the fog grew heavier. Suddenly out of the ground appeared a green goopy thing. It seemed harmless enough, however it slowly approached Link. It jumped at him and Link rolled out of the way then quickly trust the sword to his side. The monster exploded into a pile of green slush which vanished like the Octoroks.

Ever southward he continued. Once more the paths became thinner, yet the fell fog lifted somewhat. He passed a small stump on the path and suddenly it shifted westward. Link continued to follow the road onward, passing over some small puddles. A damp smell came about him and once more the road shifted, back northwards. Slowly he followed the path, and once more the trees cleared. This time however the fog did not descend. Small pools of water and puddles were everywhere; the stench of the stagnant water filled his nose.

Then he saw, in the distance a small shrine. He could not reach it however; thick, impassable shrubs and bushes had grown over the path. Surely if the Minish were anywhere it would be here. Before Link had anytime to search the surrounding area he heard a faint scream off in this distance. Without hesitation he took off back southward. In great haste he ran, giving heed not to plant nor beast. Swiftly he passed through the glade where the fog grew thick, running from the green "Chus" as he decided to name them.

As the fork from earlier came into few Link saw two Blue Octoroks. They were standing over a small green figure. It was long and slender, and the same green as Link's tunic. He stood in awe of the creature, for it also had two large round eyes and a beak. The figure noticed Link and looked in his direction. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" Link was taken aback; the Octoroks seemed not notice and continued to pummel the creature with rocks. "Do you enjoy watching me take pain kid? How about you do me a favor and get rid of these things."

After another fleeting moment of hesitation Link drew his sword. He descended upon the first Octorok, landing a swift blow. The creature fell back, but did not die. These blue ones were more resilient than their red counterparts. Again Link charged at the beast; batting aside a rock with his shield Link raised the sword once more and delivered the deathblow to the monster. Suddenly a sharp pain hit Link's side, clutching his side he spun around and saw the other Octorok. It hurt, but it was a minor pain. Once more the creature fired a rock at Link, but this time he was ready. Link deflected it with his shield and slew the beast with two consecutive slashes.

He fell to his knees and sheathed his sword. His side hurt, but he could deal with the pain. Remember the creature Link turned around a slowly approached the thing. "Wow that was some impressive swordplay kid. Where does one so young learn to use weapons like that? My name is Elzo, now, may I ask what brings a boy so young to these woods."

It was thus Link had not only come to the Minish Forest, but encountered Elzo, a strange green beast. Little did Link know at the time, that this meeting would change his entire future.


	6. Chapter 6

**C****HAPTER**** 6 **

**O****f**** L****ife as a ****M****inish**

With awe Link gazed down upon the small green creature. Never in his life had Link seen such a creature. It was a bright green creature with a long yellow beak and large round eyes. The forest had become silent, only the sound of his own heavy exhausted breathing filled Link's ears. The silence was broken, "I asked you a question, are you gonna answer me?"

Once more Link was taken aback. It was thus he kneeled down so he might be on the same level as Elzo. Then Link told his tale, of Vaati, of the broken Picori Blade, of Princess Zelda's fate and of his quest. As the story progressed Elzo seemed to become worried, impatient even, waiting for Link to end his tale. And when it was over, quite some time had passes. Yet the two had remained safe for beast, friend of foe.

"Link," began Elzo, "I too am a victim of one of Vaati's curses. I had hoped to go into Hyrule and speak with King Daltus and warn him about Vaati. He turned me into the form you see before you, and my pursuit was hindered dramatically. When I began to see the monsters I feared the worst, then, well they attacked me. My fears have been confirmed. I wish to go with you Link; I will be able to help you track down the Minish, or Picori as you in Hyrule call them."

Link agreed and told Elzo that he had a slight idea where the Minish were hiding. It was thus Link began to head southward through the forest once more, yet moments after they left he realized Elzo was no longer behind him. Slowly, Elzo was hoping after Link, he had no legs and could not keep up with Link's pace. This wouldn't suffice, a this rate it would be nightfall before they got back to where Link had been earlier.

Elzo called after Link to slow down. Deciding to save time Link returned back to Elzo, who stopped jumping to catch up with Link. "This won't do," he said. "I have an idea," and swiftly Elzo made a great leap and landed atop Link's head. Elzo slid on like a cap and then stood upright on Link's head. "This will do, I'll move much faster now! So Link, shall we be off?" Before Link could respond however Elzo became limp and slowly fell over. He now very much now resembled a cap, Link sensed no purpose in fighting the situation.

As they went southward Elzo explained many things of the Minish to Link, like how they hid gifts for humans, trivial information really, yet useful altogether. Once more they passed through the grove where the fog began to grow heavy. In the distance Link saw two figures in the distance. This time Elzo stood up to look ahead. "Don't worry Link, those monsters aren't a threat. They can't really move fast, best to ignore them." But Link wouldn't risk it.

Under the cover of the fog he crept up upon one of the Green Chu and smote it with a swift blow. Like the last one, it exploded into green slush which then vanished into the dark purple smoke. One left, Link thought to himself. This Chu however saw Link and began to approach him. Once it was close Link swung his sword, yet the Chu retracted into the ground, turning into a green puddle. Quickly it sprang up, Link did a back flip, dodging it by a few cementers. Just as he landed Link stuck out his sword and struck the monster between the eyes, slaying it in the process. As they were leaving the grove Link saw another Chu out of the corner of his eye, but Elzo convinced him it wasn't worth the time.

The path turned westward, but suddenly Elzo stopped him. "Link!" he said, sounding enthusiastic. "Do you see that? Do you see that tree stump?" Link nodded, he had noticed it last time, but didn't we why it was so important. Reading Link's mind Elzo answered, "That isn't any old tree stump Link. The Minish are very prominent in the ways of magic, and stumps like these can be of great help to those who can harness their powers. Link, I can use their powers, so climb up and watch me work."

He hesitated, and looked up, Elzo was hanging over his head, and he could see eagerness and excitement in the creature's eyes. Slowly he stepped up onto the stump and stood in the middle. Elzo began to chant something, insignias seemed to appear from space and surround them. In a quick flash of light Link felt himself shrink, and he fell into a hole in the tree stump. He fell, for what seemed like feet, and then landed on a soft mushroom.

Looking around as he did so, Link climbed down the mushroom, he was inside the stump. He saw light coming through a crack in the wall at the base, so he went through it. They remerged in the Minish Forest, but now the tree stump was gigantic, like a large wooden mountain at Link's back. Elzo had shrunk them. Everything seemed so different; what were once blades of grass became trees, everything looked so vast. "Now you'll be able to find the Minish Link!" said Elzo, laughing a bit. "What didn't you know that the Minish were tiny creatures? Or did you expect to just bump into them."

Link was not put off by Elzo's attitude, even if he was right. Link got his bearings, and continued westward, now at a much slower pace. It took seemingly forever to reach the puddles he crossed over. As they had been traveling Elzo explained the new dangers Link faced Minish sized. One thing he made sure to note was that Link would surely drown if he were to try and cross a puddle. However he noticed a small, or rather, a large green leaf floating around the puddle counter-clockwise. Link stepped onto the leaf, it held his weight an he crossed the puddle safely.

Once more on dry land Link now turned his attention northward. "Wait Link stop," Elzo's voice seemed to ring through the entire forest. "Go west still, look for a log." Link obeyed Elzo's orders and sure enough he found a log running eastward. The path would have been normally impassable but Link, Minish-sized, was able to squeeze through the log. Walking through it was like walking through a large dark cavern, the world from the perspective of the Minish was remarkable.

Link came to a small clearing on the western side of the log; another puddle was blocking Link's progression. The path turned north, Link saw some leaves in this puddle too. Like last time he climbed onto one and using his own strength, rowed them to the "shore" to the north. As they made "landfall" Elzo laughed and congratulated Link on adjusting to the world of the Minish so swiftly. Now he ran northward, a lot of the grass began to open up to a dirt path. It looked man-made, with the grass lining the sides of the path evenly and smoothly. A few branches and some leaves littered the path, but they didn't hinder Link. He continued north, up the long path and in the distance he saw the tops of houses. Leaves hanging off of bushes were moving. It was thus Link came to the Minish Village.


	7. Chapter 7

**C****HAPTER**** 7 **

**O****f**** L****ink ****A****mongst the**** M****inish and the**** E****arth**** E****lement**

The Minish village would have appeared to be a small shrub had Link been normal sized. Yet, from the eyes of the very creatures he hoped to find the village was a sight to behold. It was a sight that no or few Hylians had ever seen before. The paths, while made of dirt, were smooth and the dirt rarely flew into the air and made dust clouds. Neatly clipped hedges acted as the city walls, all of them adorned with clovers, flowers and specially cut designs.

Link and Elzo walked into the city, admiring the remarkable craftsmanship of the Minish people. Doubts that the Minish had created the Picori Blade fled Link's mind; these creatures were defiantly capable of such a feat. When they entered the central area of the village several Minish approached the companions. They spoke in gibberish, the language of the Minish was far different than that of the Hylian's, and Link could not decipher it. The Minish who had gathered examined Link from a distance, realizing he was not a threat they left him in the center of town. Some went down other paths, while others returned to their houses.

Link had no idea where to go from here. Once more, as if he could read Link's mind, Elzo spoke to him, "Oh Link, did you catch what they said?" But he knew the answer before Link needed to respond. "Ah, of course you didn't. I'm afraid I couldn't understand most of what they said either. The dialect they used is a bit different than my own. Perhaps…" Elzo seemed lost in his own thoughts. Link waited patiently for the creature to finish, "Yes of course. Link, perhaps if you find a Jabber Nut you will be able to figure out what they are saying! There should be one around here!"

With those words Elzo retreated to his quiet state, leaving Link alone once more. He had no idea where to find a Jabber Nut, and the Minish Village was quite large, or, large in his current form. With nowhere to look Link began to aimlessly wonder around the village, which began to please him more and more as time passed. The sights were all pleasing; be it the beautifully designed hedges, the might boughs of trees, or the houses, which were all hallowed our plants, mushrooms, or, just garbage.

On the north side of the village there was a large stone structure built over a "pond". A wooden bridge ran across to the entrance. Just near it was a dock which ran along the edge of the pond, the cut eastward. This area was desolate, the dock looked over more of the pond which was only visible from here; Link spent a few moments marveling in its beauty, before he returned to town.

Time was slipping away, and Link was no closer to finding a Jabber Nut. It wasn't like he could ask for help; neither Link nor Elzo understood the speech used by the Minish here. Soon Link realized he was higher up; he remembered walking upwards to reach the north side of town. He saw the tops of several "houses", and then he looked down and saw the entrance he used to come to the village. A moment later Link caught something out of the edge of his eye. A small, makeshift bridge ran over to the top of a house. The house was made out of a small barrel; Link ran over across the bridge and saw a lone Minish standing there.

A ladder lead down into the house, Link saw no problem with exploring after all. He climbed into the house and realized it wasn't a house at all. Several plants were located all over the room; it was a greenhouse of some sort. None of the Minish in the store took head to Link, or they just didn't care that he was there. If there was a Jabber Nut anywhere in this village it would be here. Link snooped around, looking for anything that resembled a nut of any kind. Towards the back of the room Link noticed a nut-like object placed atop a crate.

Slowly Link approached it and examined it. He picked it up, looking around to see if anyone saw. The nut tasted strange, Link put it in his mouth all at once and slowly chewed it. He let it slide down his throat, yet he felt no different. Was that a Jabber Nut, or something else? Link heard someone behind him and turned around; a small Minish was standing behind him.

"Oh, great you found a Jabber Nut!" he said. This took Link by surprise, the Minish continued, "We keep a bunch of those around in case we get outsiders. Well, now you can understand us I guess! See you later!"

The Minish skipped away merrily and Link laughed to himself. He found the ladder he used to enter to leave, "Now to find the Elder", he though to himself. Link's first thought told him to go to the large stone-shrine he saw earlier. He went to the north end of town and had no trouble finding. He crossed the sturdy wooden bridge and entered the building.

It was dimly light, only a small bit of natural light filled the room through thin, slit-like windows. Some other man-made blue lights were hung along the walls, giving the stones a mysterious color. There was a door in the back of the shrine, a tall, thin, elderly Minish stood in front of the door. Link approached him, as he got close he realized the man's eyes were closed.

Slowly he asked, "What is a Hylian doing here in the realm of the Minish?" Before Link could answer he continued, "Never mind how you are our size boy, nor how you understand us. I am Festari, I guard the path to the Deepwood Shrine. If you wish to go there I regret to tell you that none shall pass. Evil creatures have taken up residence in the Shrine and it is now an evil place." Link then left swiftly from the building, he had no need to be here.

Link now looked around, the town; the sun was beginning to set. He needed to find the Elder then it hit him that he could have asked Festari. To stubborn to go back into the building he decided to look around on his own some more. For a while he explored the west side of town, he saw more houses but had no idea where the Elder lived. A small Minish was walking up the road and Link approached him. He explained to the young Minish that he needed to find the Elder.

"Oh, he lives right over there!" said the Minish, pointing to a house just behind Link. It was a hallowed out Mushroom, red with yellow spots on it. It sat atop a wooden platform; a ladder ran form the ground to the top of the wooden surface. Link entered the house, dim light filled it.

An elderly Minish stood in the middle of the house, his face worn with age. He had white facial hair, and he held onto a wooden staff. "What do you need boy?" he asked in a surprisingly strong voice. Thus Link explained, has he did to Elzo, of Vaati, and the breaking of the Picori Blade. "I see, Vaati is it. I cannot repair the sword, however I know someone who can. However, repairing the sword alone will not be enough to break the curse upon Zelda, nor end Vaati's life. You will need to infuse it with the four elements, one of Earth, one of Fire, one of Water, and one of Air."

"Tell Festari I sent you, and go to Deepwood Shrine. If you can claim the Earth Element from there bring it back to me. If you see success, then I will explain to you the elements, the nature of the Picori Blade, and of a person who can fix it. Now go, be swift, even as we speak Vaati's power grows. If he can obtain the Lightforce, the consequences will be catastrophic. Claim the Earth Element and return to me, by doing so you will prove your right of being a hero."

Link nodded and bowed to the old Minish. He left the house and quickly ran to the building where Festari was. On the way Elzo explained of how Deepwood Shrine was once a holy place to the Forest Minish, and of how Vaati's evil must have made it corrupt. Link entered the building and approached Festari. He explained that he was sent to investigate the Shrine.

Festari paused and, for the first time in many years, opened his eyes. "Gentari is wise to see so much potential in one so young. Wise…or an old fool." With those words Festari stepped aside and Link left the Minish Village through the back entrance, a way nobody has used in a great deal of time.

Elzo guided Link straight to the Shrine, it was foggy outside. The air was damp and Link felt a great presence of evil, one he hadn't felt since his encounter with Vaati. They both looked down through the entrance to the Shrine, it was dark. Elzo asked Link if he was sure, and the duo entered the dark depths of Deepwood Shrine.


End file.
